How to fix a broken heart
by supergirlfan188
Summary: A year ago, Liz and Logan were supposed to be married. But Logan married Jean instead. Now a year later, both Liz and Logan live in the Xavier institute. But things start to happen: Jean gets pregnant and claims Logan is the father. Can Logan prove his innocence and win Liz's heart again? And who is the baby's father?
1. Jar of hearts part 1

I ran after Liz to go talk to her, only for Summers to get in my way, as soon as I saw them hugging each other. My fists tightened. I wanted to beat the shit out of Summers and take Liz back. But I'm with Jean now, and even if I desperately wanted to, I couldn't risk her life just for a simple kiss or more.

I walked the other way, going back to Jean. If only I'd never met her, maybe then I wouldn't be stuck in this mess, and maybe, I'd never met Liz. God this is so confusing. Charles rolled his wheelchair towards me. He looked at me, then turned to look at Liz and her new boyfriend. "I don't mean to intrude, Logan, but do you happen to know Liz?" He asked me. "She's my ex-fiancée." I sighed.

"Whatever happened?" Charles said. "Jean got jealous and forced me into marrying her again." I told him. "After I got my powers, I found out Jean was madly in love with me. But after spending time with Liz... I fell for her." I explained. "I don't think I can fix this." I said.

I turned to see the two holding hands and walking off somewhere. Probably so they can be alone. "You can." Charles told me. I turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"She's still in love with you. She's only with Scott because he reminds her of you." He said. I was surprised. "Then, how do I win her back?" I said. "I'm not good at courting girls." Chuck turned to me with a small smile. "Try giving her flowers." He said. Rolling away.

I thought over what he said. Jean walked towards me. Her lips were close to my ear, "hey there, sexy." She whispered. Nibbling my ear. "Wanna go somewhere we can be alone?" She asked. I pulled myself away from her. "No," I growled. "Easy." She purred. "You don't have to act like that if you want me." I rolled my eyes at her. But then I smelled her scent. And it sure as hell wasn't hers. I unsheathed my claws. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"About time you figured out." She said. Her eyes turned black. I stepped back. Now I was a sure she ain't Jean. "I'm _Phoenix_." She smirked. Soon turning herself back to Jean. "And if you ever cross the line with me. You will _pay_ the consequences Logan." She told me. Walking away.

* * *

(Scott)

"Wait, you and Logan knew each other?" I questioned. "And you were supposed to get _married_!? But he left you in the alter?" My fists tightened. Ready to shoot the shit out of Logan. "Yes! How many times do I have to tell you this!?" Liz exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I unclenched my fist, bringing my hand to feel her soft cheek. "No man should treat a beautiful woman like that," I said, my cheeks flushed. "Especially you." We locked eyes. "Scott. Your my friend. But, I'm still in love with Logan." She said. My heart broke into a million pieces. "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." She told me. "No, it doesn't. As long as your happy, then I'm happy." I smiled. The inside of me felt like crying. But I held it in for her.

"Thanks, Scott. Your a true friend." Liz smiled. Walking away. That's when I started crying. Ok, yes, I'm in love with Liz, she's wonderful, talented and beautiful... But, Logan has to have the one thing that I want, her heart. My knees buckled, I fell to the floor. Crying my heart out.

If only she felt the same. "Whats the matter?" I turned, surprised to see Jean standing behind me. Wiping my tears, I turned my full body to her. Not expecting to see her there. "Is this about Liz?" She asked. I just nodded. "She's in love with your husband." I sighed. "Well, there is a possible way for us to get what we want." Jean smirked. "Whats that?" I questioned. "I love Logan but he loves Liz, you love her but she loves my husband. Right?" She said.

I nodded. "Then we'll need to team up to get what we desire." She told me. Holding out her hand for me to shake. "So, you in or what?" I didn't hesitate to shake her hand. "As long as I'm always on Liz's mind. Then I'm in." I said. "Good. Know, come with me." She smirked. We walked together to her room.


	2. Jar of hearts part 2

A week later and Jean is pregnant, and she's saying I'm the father! Like I'd wanna touch her! "You lying bitch!" I yelled at her. "I never _touched_ you!" I turned to see Liz walking towards me. She slapped me in the face. "You dirty pig!" She cried. "Liz, you gotta believe me, I _never_ touched her!" I exclaimed.

"That's not true, see for yourself!" Scott said, handing his phone to Liz. After a couple of minutes, Liz started crying. Slapping me in the face again. "Liar!" She screamed. Running into Scott's arms and crying some more. I took Summers phone to see it was true, I was in bed with Jean. "This didn't happen!" I said. About to pull her away from Scott. He took the phone. "Don't you have a baby to take care of?" He demanded. The two walking away.

I turned to Jean/Phoenix. "Who's the father?" I demanded. "You." She smirked. "Admit it, Logan, your only getting me pregnant to make Liz jealous."

"I never got you pregnant, bub, and I would never do that to Liz!" I snarled. Walking off to go get a beer or two.

* * *

(Scott)

While everyone was asleep that night, I was having second thoughts. "Nice acting, Scott," Jean smirked. I said nothing. "Please, already have a conscious? Whats done is done, there's no turning back now." She said.

"Jean, this is wrong. We need to tell the truth." I told her. "Hmm, I wonder how Liz would feel about this." Jean said. I turned to her. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She smirked. "So, whats it gonna be Cyclops? I tell her your the father? Or you follow my plan?" She said. I looked to the ground, ashamed of what I've done. "Whats next?" I sighed. She handed me her phone. "Since I'm in no condition of going out, you need to send Logan pictures of yourself and Liz together so he'll finally move on." Jean said. "Good luck." She winked before walking away.

* * *

(Logan)

I got kicked out. "And stay out!" They yelled at me. A bottle of whiskey in my hand. I wobbled to my truck. Only to fall to the ground in tears. I couldn't believe I got Jean pregnant, I just _can't_! I'm still in love with Liz. Before dozing off I thought I saw a something move towards me... Or someone...


	3. Jar of hearts part 3

I was having a great time at the mall with Scott. We took selfies, looked around, we even went clothes shopping. Being the gentleman he is, Scott held my bags of clothing. Right now we were at Starbucks drinking coffee and making each other laugh.

I definitely was feeling better than this morning. "Thanks Scott," I smiled at him. "It was nothing." He smiled back. "You really are a gentleman." I told him.

He laughed. "Wanna take one more selfie before we have to leave?" He asked me. "I'd love to." I said. Moving closer to him, "how about a silly one?" He said. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "I mean, maybe we kissed?" Scott grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." And soon, my lips landed on his as he took the selfie. His lips do taste good. But, they weren't as good as Logan's... I quickly let go. "Uh... Why don't we go back?" I said. "Uh, sure." Scott agreed. Paying for our drinks we left the mall and went back to the institute.

(Logan)

As soon as I saw the pictures of Scott and Liz together. I decided maybe I should move on. Trying to erase her from my memories. Only for it to be easier said than done.

I got out of bed. Needing some food at the moment. I went to the kitchen for something to eat. Only to turn and notice Jean walking towards me. She looked like she's been crying. "Jean?" I asked. "Logan... Please..." She hugged me. Sobbing on my shoulder. "Help me." She begged, now this was the Jean I knew. "Jeannie? Whats wrong?" I asked. "Your not the father." She cried. I pulled her off me.

"What?" I asked. "You never got me pregnant... Scott... He made a deal with Phoenix to help you get over Liz..." Jean cried. "Scott's the real father." She sobbed. "Please, Logan, I don't want to live like this anymore. Kill me." She begged. My eyes widened in shock. "Please Logan, I don't want to hurt you." Jean cried.

"Jeannie, no, I'm not gonna kill you! The professor can save you." I said. Her eyes turned black again. "I don't need saving." I was thrown to the wall. Going unconscious again...

(Time skip to an hour later brought to you by Charles Xavier)

"Logan? Logan!" I woke up to look into Kitty's eyes "Kitty?" I asked. Sitting up I was in the med bay. "What happened?" I asked. "This is whats left of the school. Jean destroyed it." Storm said. "Where's the professor?" I said. Everyone got quiet.

"After you were knocked out... Charles came to try and stop Jean. But... She killed him." Bobby said. "And Scott?" I questioned. "He died when he told me he was the father of Jean's baby." Storm explained.

"Well where the hell is Jean now?" I demanded. "We don't know." Emma sighed. "We've tried locating her on cerebro but we can't seem to locate her." She said. I clenched my fists. "This isn't her fault." I said. "Are you sure 'bout that? She destroyed tha school!" Rogue exclaimed. "No, Phoenix did, not her. I've known Jean longer than any of you have. And she would never do anything like this." I argued.

"Are you talking about the phoenix force?" Emma questioned. We all turned to her. "How do you know about the phoenix?" I asked. "I was apart of a group called the Hellfire club. We've been looking for the next powerful telepath that the Phoenix has claimed." Emma explained. "Is that why you joined the X-men?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes." She said. "Great, Jean's in danger, we can't find her at all, she killed Charles and Scott and probably Liz too!" I groaned. "She didn't kill her." Hank said. I looked at him. "Excuse me?" I questioned. "After she found out the truth, she didn't know how to face you." He told me. "She said to give this to you." He handed me the ring I gave to her. I felt like breaking down and crying already. I lost my mother, father-figure, teammate and my best friend. Now I've lost the love of my life. Now I don't know what to do now.

"So, now what?" Rogue asked. Clenching my fists. "We rebuild the school." I said. "But won't Phoenix be able to destroy it again?" Bobby questioned. "If she ever comes back. We'll be ready." I growled. Not willing to go down without a fight.


	4. Author's note

(AN: Hey guys, so this story will be on hiatus for a while, but don't worry. I will come back to this eventually, I just have other stories to take care of. So thank you all for your support and understanding. I'll come back to this story one day, I promise. But right now, I'll need to take of my other stories first. So this isn't the end of Lizgan {My ship name for Logan and Liz, if it sounds bad you can always help me make a better one} so until we meet again! Supergirlfan188-)


End file.
